


Dead

by gwnhwyfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwnhwyfr/pseuds/gwnhwyfr
Summary: Why did he do that?Why didn’t he say anything?Why was he such a bad friend, not to notice that he was about to do it?Why was he so egoistic?Why didn’t he do more to prevent this?Why?Why?WHY?!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dead

“Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you?!”, screamed someone unknown, nervously running around the block, panicky and determined to find his lost and beloved friend. 

Only a few meters away from his majorly concerned friend, there was a small inhuman looking creature, laying on a dirty, cold and flooded ground.  
A black ground, covered in deep and beautiful rose-like blood.

The look on the creatures face was just full of fear and anger. Some would say it was almost too disturbing to even look at it without having to kneel down to the ground of the sudden pain rushing trough your body like thousand sharpened knives were cutting down your flesh and leaving never healing scars.

Blood was running down the street, seemingly never coming to an end.  
The darkness surrounded him as if he got stuck in a black hole, left to be eaten away by it and its callings to him, demanding to surrender under its power. 

“Sasuke! Oh my god, there you are! - What… what i- Blood! We need to get you out of here!”

He couldn’t deal with the scene he had in front of his eyes. Naruto couldn’t believe it. He just simply could not understand anything that was happening right now.

There he was, his best friend, bleeding to death, and what did he do? 

Nothing.

The Uchiha teen was crumbled into a small corner, his head hanging down, too week to keep his own body in position.

Tears were building up in Narutos eyes, his breathing getting heavier and heavier, meanwhile his friends became lighter and shorter with each small breath he took, his body fighting for survival with every drip of blood it had left to keep him breathing.

“Come on, Sasuke! You need to hold on, the ambulance is on the way!” 

Naruto grabbed the black-haired creature underneath his arms, trying to get him into a sitting position, to be able to do something to stop the bleeding from his arms.

His breathing got even heavier and shakier with every second passing, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. 

Naruto finally took his belt, after failing multiple times to open it, to cut off the blood on Sasukes arms.

“Fuck!”

His sweaty palms made it nearly impossible to hold the belt as tight as it would have had to be to do at least the slightest thing to stop the red waterfall.

There was no other way to describe it. It was literally a waterfall of blood, running down the street, Narutos pants and Sasukes body.

“You fucking bastard! Why did you not say anything?! Fuck! I hate you!”

Tears started dripping down his face, his whole body shaking out of anger and pure anxiety. Just as his sight slowly started to become blurry and his grip around the belt loosened due to him loosing his strength, Naruto suddenly took notice of the sirens of the ambulance down the road.

Relieved but still deadly anxious, he took a deep look into his friends face. Its gotten even more pale than it already was when he arrived, not to mention that it looked like as if he had lost all his blood, not even responding to anything Naruto said or did to him.

Naruto felt like years have passed between him finding Sasuke and the final arrival of the ambulance.

Suddenly everything seemed to happen within one single second. 

The ambulance arrived, three paramedics took Sasuke into their hands, screaming something about blood transfusions and emergency.

A small woman came up to Naruto, probably asking him if he was alright and needed any help, as he wasn’t really able to understand what she was saying.

He just nodded.

But in his head all he could see were the wrists of his best friend. Cut open. Bleeding. His bare flesh covering his skin. Him looking like an animal that got slaughtered in the most painful way possible.

And all he could think about was “why”.

Why did he do that?  
Why didn’t he say anything?  
Why was he such a bad friend, not to notice that he was about to do it?  
Why was he so egoistic?  
Why didn’t he do more to prevent this?  
Why?  
Why?  
WHY?!

Meanwhile the ambulance has left, leaving Naruto behind, between all the blood and the dirty street.

The next day he wandered to the hospital, still numb from the previous night.

People were walking around with smiles, complaining about their lives and all.

What do they even know?!

They didn’t know anything about how easy their lives were compared to…

Before he could finish his thoughts, Naruto arrived at the hospital.

Just by the way people were looking at him, he could already tell that something was not right.

Still he went to the counter.

“Excuse me, I’m here to visit my friend… Sasuke Uchiha.”

“He’s dead.”


End file.
